The Handcuffed Teddy
by talyn64
Summary: "Oh no way! Samantha, you did not… that was not what… its bright pink!" Jack exclaimed as he walked closer to the mirror.  Pure smut with hummor. Guaranteed a laugh !


The Handcuffed Teddy

"Jack, get up." Sam ordered bluntly as she pulled the covers off him and finished doing up her jacket.

"Give a man a little rest, why don't ya." Jack grumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Well you wanted to play last night knowing your day was full of meetings." Sam reminded him and walked back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints from you and I can still see that hickey on your neck… Lovely shade of pink, wouldn't you say?" Jack smirked as Sam playfully swatted him on the arm.

"So is the one on your cheek." Sam giggled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh no way! Samantha, you did not… that was not what… its bright pink!" Jack exclaimed as he walked closer to the mirror.

"Goes nicely with the one on your ass." Sam laughed as she watched Jack fuss.

Jack stared at his face in the mirror. There on his right cheek sat a bright pink hickey; it was going to be a long day with the JCS. And his day had only just begun… oh boy.

"Hey Jack, how did the meeting go?" Sam asked casually over the phone as she went about her paperwork, signing here and there, and making corrections to the papers.

"Just great. Do you want to know what it was like having to explain to the JCS about the bright pink hickey on my face?" Jack asked sarcastically when he could hear Sam snickering in the background; she was enjoying this way too much for his liking.

"I'm sure you sucked them right in sweetie." Sam replied, unable to hold back the smart comment she had been waiting to plant on him all day.

"This is not funny Sam. Not funny at all." Jack replied and he slumped back into his chair.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints last night." Sam giggled finding it hard to concentrate on her paperwork as her thoughts drifted to the previous night filled with passion and sex… oh, lots and _lots_ of sex.

"Sam, are you even listening to me?" Jack voice filtered through to Sam's brain, finally over taking her blissful thoughts; never had she known Jack to be as flexible as he had displayed.

"Yes, I'm listening. It's not a big deal, honestly don't worry about it." Sam said calmly knowing his reaction and smiling at his coming remark.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal my ass, Sam!" Jack fumed as he looked at his complexion in the mirror once more.

"You said it so yourself. Not a big deal. As for your ass, it matches your face. I have to go; see you when I get home. I love you." Sam quickly hung up the phone and tried once again to regain her composure and focus on her files. Sam couldn't help herself as she broke out into a fit of laughter in her office. If anyone had walked by they would have thought she was nuts.

Jack sat there listening to the dial tone.

'Boy, Sam was going to get it when she got home.' Jack curiously thought. Grabbing his jacket off the hanger he locked his office and walked to his assistant's desk, with his briefcase in hand.

"Lieutenant, I'm taking the rest of the day off and _you_ can have tomorrow off. I won't be in." Jack smiled and left, grabbing his keys on his way out and making a beeline for the parking lot.

He had some shopping to do.

Sam pulled into her side of the garage and noticed the absence of Jack's car. She walked into the study and placed her bags down, opening up some files she would do later. In the meantime, she desperately needed a shower.

Being covered in grease was not Sam's idea of attractive, so she stripped off and showered under the warm water, unaware Jack was already home and waiting for her.

Stepping out of the shower Sam wrapped a towel around her body and walked into their bedroom to find a change of clothes when she felt the strong warm body of her husband behind; his hands descended onto her hips.

"Well hello..." Sam said seductively and smiled. Jack said nothing as he pushed her down onto the bed, still naked and wet, with a feral look in his eyes as he leaned over her body.

"A man on a mission..." Sam giggled when she felt Jack's arousal pushing into her thigh. He placed feather-light kisses on her back and moved Sam further up the bed, turning her when he was satisfied.

Sam looked into Jack's eyes, finding them dark with desire and something she couldn't quite discern.

Jack clenched Sam's hand and pulled them above her head, crushing his lips to hers to distract her from his real mission. As his hands moved hers higher up the bed, he handcuffed her to the frame and smiled when Sam realised she was well and truly caught.

"You have been a very, _very_ naughty girl." Jack teased and unwrapped the towel from Sam's body slowly.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" Sam bit back with a smile on her face.

"Oh… a little bit of this and a little bit of that." Jack replied as he kissed his way down to Sam's almost erect nipples. Taking one into his mouth he heard Sam moan and she arched her back as he tugged on the hardened nub. Licking and nibbling on the pink nub until it was painfully hard, he continued his assault on her body. He did the same to the other peak and rolled the other in between his fingers while Sam moaned and whimpered beneath him.

Jack kissed his way down her body, pausing and looking at her abdomen. Many scar's had graced her body over the years; he had been with her through the pain and hardship every step of the way. Jack lowered his head to her stomach, pressing kisses, sucking and licking whatever skin he could. He had found the perfect spot where her waist line of her underwear would sit, he sucked on her skin and Sam arched of the bed, a soft gasp graced her lips.

The final product: a nice pink mark on her waist and he smiled in contentment. His fun was only just beginning… or so he thought.

Running his hands up and down her thighs with a feather-light touch, goose bumps appeared on Sam's legs and a gush of warm liquid rushed through her body and straight to her hot centre. Jack could literally smell her.

Kissing his way up her thighs, Jack nuzzled his head in between her legs and Sam opened wide for him. He lowered his head to her hot core, his tongue slipping in between her folds and into her moist centre as he licked and sucked all she had to give him. Plunging two fingers into her body, Sam arch and moaned loudly. Jack smiled as he took her sensitive bud into his mouth, sucking hard and nibbling on it as Sam writhed under his body. This was too much of a sensory overload for Sam and Jack new it.

"Oh god, Jack!" Sam moaned loudly as he drove his fingers in and out of her body at a steady pace.

He licked her hot centre, her juices running all over his fingers as they pumped into her body. Adding a third finger Sam arched off the bed and Jack held her down as he increased the pace and the depth of his thrusts. He hit her G-spot with almost every push; when Sam started clamping down on his fingers he increased the pace and sucked on her clit. She was close… _so close_ and Jack wasn't about to relent.

"Yes! Oh god, don't stop!" Sam moaned as her muscles clamped down.

"JACCCKKKK! Oh god!" Sam screamed as her orgasms ripped through her body hard as she was left almost breathless, Jack's fingers still moving in and out as she rode the orgasm.

Jack removed his fingers from her body and licked them clean. Suddenly Sam shifted her weight and pinned Jack beneath her.

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Jack whined when he realised he was now caught and Sam was free; so much for his plans.

Jack was stretched out and handcuffed to their bed, reversing their earlier positions. Swaying her legs over the side of the bed, Sam stood up and looked at Jack as he rattled the frame and the metal cuffs clinked against it when he tried to get free.

"Such a man aren't you... You left the key in." Sam taunted as she held up the metal key and played with it. This called for some torture, and was it his turn to get it.

Sam walked over to her drawers and she was now thankful Jack couldn't see her choice of clothes as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door to change.

He was still struggling to get free. This was not how he had planned things. This was not meant to happen. Sam was way too pleased with herself when she left; Jack had no idea what was going to happen to him.

In a matter of minutes Sam was changed and back in their room. She stood at the end of the bed in nothing more than a black teddy and garters that flaunted all the curves of her body, milking every part of her creamy expanse of skin that showed. Her slender legs walked over to the bed and she looked down at Jack innocently. Jack was reduced to mere jelly at the sight of Sam and the sexy lingerie that covered her body. He had never seen Sam wear anything like this before; it just wasn't like her. Their wedding night was an exception, but Sam was here doing this to him; he was dead in the water and had no chance of escaping her… not tonight anyway.

"What was it you said earlier? I remember now: 'I'm a very, very naughty girl'. Well Jack, I'm going to show you just how naughty I can be." Sam smiled as she ran her finger along his dress clad thighs… everywhere but the one spot he desperately wanted her to touch. Sam circled her fingers around his nipples through his shirt, moving her fingers to the buttons; she slowly began opening one after the other. She straddled his body, kissing every new piece of skin that was revealed to her.

"Sam, please..." Jack begged, his voice coming out as little more than a strangled moan.

"Shh." Sam cooed and he shut his eyes while she kissed along his neck, and then moved to his collar bone. He shuddered when her lips made contact with the skill she had soon perfected, and found a sensitive spot she had learned about long ago.

When Sam looked to his belt, she noticed there was still one item keeping her from the object of her desire. Removing it slowly, she brushed her nails over the skin just above his boxer shorts as he shuddered beneath her. Sometime later, in the midst of the heated passion that filled the room, Jack finally realised he was now complete and utterly naked and Sam was sucking on his neck again.

"Sam..." Jack said as she looked into his eyes, filled with zeal and desire. She took his lips in a hard and demanding kiss. When granted for entrance into her mouth, he deepened the kiss as much as he could. When oxygen became too much they broke apart and Sam rested her head against his.

Jack closed his eyes, feeling the burning trail of kisses that led down his body and to his rock hard member… Sam placed her hand around it and started to move.

"Sam, please don't stop… I can't hold on…I'm too close… not like this." he pleaded but Sam ignored him. He would come the way she wanted, when she wanted and now was the perfect time for her.

Sam moved her hands up and down his cock, increasing the pressure and speed when Jack started moaning and shaking. Sam picked up the paced and my god he was so close to blowing his load right then and there.

"Come on Jack… Come for me." Sam whispered in his ear as her hand continued to pump him.

"Not like this Sam... Please..." he begged but Sam would have none of it. She moved away from his ear and back down his body as her mouth enveloped his pulsing cock, Jack arched off the bed at the hot, wet contact.

This was just too much for him to bear. He moaned loudly and shuddered as he came, and to his surprise Sam didn't move an inch as she swallowed all he had to give. Sam moved off him, letting his cock _pop_ as she released him from her warm mouth, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes in contentment.

"Sam… Sam." Jack questioned and Sam leant on her elbow, looking at him in admiration, pure love sparkled in his eyes.

"Yes?" Sam replied hand as she ran her hand across his chin and Jack closed his eyes. Reveling in the feel of her finger tips sliding across his jaw, only wishing he could reach out and touch the body that fitted perfectly with his.

"Can you please release me?" Jack asked as he stared at Sam.

"Yes." she pulled the key out of in between her breasts, undoing the cuffs. Jack rubbed his wrist and enveloped her into his arms, quickly pinning her beneath him.

"I love you." Jack looked into Sam's eyes and she brought her hand to his chin, lowering his head to hers. Their lips met with no demand when Jack broke the kiss and sighed. He rested his head against hers and listened to her breathing.

Jack nuzzled Sam's neck and then sucked on her earlobe, but when her hands came up to hold his head there, he pulled away with a cunning smile on his face. He was up to something and Sam could see it written all over his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked as she ran her finger down his cheek. His teeth caught her finger, nibbling on the end of her digit.

"Can I unwrap my present yet?" Jack asked as his hand glided down her waist and slipped under her panties with one long stroke through her sex. Removing his fingers he massaged her through the lace panties and Sam moaned at the sweet friction the fabric was causing, only stimulating her arousal even more.

Lowering his mouth onto her chest, Jack sucked at Sam's breasts with the fabric heightening every move he made across her body. It rubbed precisely the way he wanted and worked perfectly with his ministrations.

Removing her stocking's and garters, Jack slid his hands up and down her smooth silky legs, spreading them as he came to rest in between. Sam moaned as Jack slid the panties down her legs and his senses where assaulted with her arousing scent.

It was intoxicating….

His dick twitched back to life and in no time he was hard and hot for her, and this time he would come in her body… Come hell or high water.

His hands glided up her body, stopping at the buttons just below her cleavage and he started to undo the teddy that hid the silhouetted skin he loved to touch. One by one the buttons came undone and Jack kissed every bit of skin that appeared.

"Jack, hurry up." Sam moaned as she arched off the bed when Jack took one of her nipples into his mouth tugging and nibbling on it, then soothing it until it was a tight red.

"God you're beautiful." Jack whispered against her skin, abandoning her breasts and took her lips with all the love he had to give and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, turning them so she was now on top.

Sam slid further down his body leaving a trail of hot lingering kisses as she made her way down to his throbbing cock, which was painfully erect. Jack was impressive and Sam was never one to complain as she sat on his thighs. Jack's cock stood tall and waited for the hot core to envelop him into its silky depths.

Jack positioned his hands on her hips to steady her as she placed the broad head at her opening and slowly sank down onto him, both moaning in unison at the exquisite pleasure.

Sam took him into her body, staying as still as possible; savouring the moment, which was too intense to ruin. Only when Jack slowly started thrusting upward into her, did Sam start to move.

Moans and gasps where torn from each other's chest and when Jack took control he flipped them, pinning Sam beneath him. Sam whimpered at the feel of Jack pressing her into the mattress. Jack slipped his arms under Sam's legs and pulled then around his waist to give him better access, sliding deeper into her body.

Jack increased his thrusts and slammed into Sam harder, hitting her clit with each thrust. Sam gasped at the contact. It was so precise and just exactly what she wanted.

"Sam… can you please… oh god… move your legs onto my shoulders." Jack gasped, just managing to get the simple words out. Sam started clamping her internal muscles around his cock sending shivers and tingles up his spine and down into his cock.

If she didn't come first he surely would.

Jack now had Sam's legs on his shoulders and she was fully open to him, he continued to slam into her body and she whimpered and gasped with every thrust he made into her body. She clamped, pulling at his dick and Jack was getting close.

"Sam… I'm so close, I can't hold on for much longer." Jack said as sweat beaded down his forehead and dropped onto her chest, pooling with her own.

"Jack I'm coming… Oh god Jack… yes… don't, ah…stop" Sam moaned, Jack didn't stop. He increased his pace and thrust's into her body. He would be sore in the morning but he couldn't give a damn.

"Oh god, Sam!" Jack moaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Jack felt Sam clamp down on his cock again when his finger sought out her small bundle of nerves.

The pure intensity was too much for her as she started to come, wave after wave. Jack continued to thrust into Sam's body as she rode out her orgasm. When the tightness became too much for him, he shuddered and came into her silky channel with a guttural moan from his chest.

Jack dipped his head onto Sam's shoulder, panting and gasping for breath. As he tried to move off her body Sam wrapped her arms around him.

"Sam, I'm too heavy for you." Jack said into her shoulder when Sam ran her hand down his spine and back up, making him shudder at the ticklish contact.

"I don't care; I don't want to leave you…" Sam replied as she closed her eyes and inhaled the musky scent of sweat and sex that hovered in the room.

"Hold on." Jack said as he wrapped Sam's limbs around him and turned over so he was now lying on his back with Sam was resting on his chest, yet still inside her body. It was the best arrangement for both of them.

"Better?" Jack asked and Sam nodded against his chest, kissing his collar bone she closed her eyes and listening to his heart beat beneath her.

Sam and Jack drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, as the room was decorated with various item of clothing. They'd be sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it.


End file.
